


The Mangle

by Flamefox2



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bite of '87, Character Death, Gore, animatronic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamefox2/pseuds/Flamefox2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you see what happens when you leave things unfixed, Purple Man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mangle

It was  ~~delicious~~ , the way the  **blood** and  _flesh_ poured into my endoskeleton.

I never

**THOUGHT**

**never...**  knew 

_ How it could taste _

**~~_What I could be, what I could do_ ~~ **

~~~~It was ~~delicious~~ seeing their  _expressions_

_so so **ShoCKeD.**_

_**sO unCErTaiN.** _

What just happened?

The blood was pooling.

~~** I grinned. ** ~~

~~**Do you see what you did, Purple Man?** ~~

They screamed.

Smile for the camera

I twitched.

**I looked ~~at him.~~**

~~The look of horror.~~

**THE PHOTO OF A NIGHTMARE.**

_Bloodied and grinning._

* * *

**Do you see what happens when you leave things unfixed, Purple Man?**

**Do you see what the results of your actions are?**

**It's all the better because you liked this child.**

_**I do it because I can.** _

~~_**I do it because** _ ~~

~~_**I'm** _ ~~

~~_**                 MAnGleD                       ** _ ~~

* * *

 

~~now he will be just like us~~


End file.
